A Moment With My Son
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: DISCONTINUED! MOVED!
1. Chapter 1

A moment with my son

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and DBSK belong to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Kim Jaejoong**

**- Kim Kibum**

**Warning : MPREG, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, awan hitam dan abu-abu bergelung tebal di langit –menutupi bulan dan sinarnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Namja cantik itu mengelus perut besarnya dengan gerakan memutar. Sesekali, ia meringis kecil ketika anak di dalam rahimnya menendang perutnya begitu keras dari dalam –serasa ditonjok pelan. Jaejoong berusaha tenang. Ia tahu, usia kehamilannya saat ini sudah berumur sembilan bulan. Benar-benar tinggal menunggu hari sampai anak di dalam kandungannya lahir. Atau bahkan sekarang?

Oh, entahlah. Jaejoong tidak tahu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya berpikir begitu. Anak di dalam perutnya sudah tumbuh begitu besar sekarang, sampai-sampai perut Jaejoong membengkak. Gerakannya pun aktif –dan frekuensinya sering. Dalam beberapa hari ini, Jaejoong juga merasa abdomennya ditekan kencang oleh sesuatu –seperti ada yang memberontak keluar. Bukan salah Jaejoong kan, kalau ia mengira-ngira, ia akan segera melahirkan?

Jaejoong kembali meringis kecil ketika bayinya terus menendang. "Aegya, jangan nakal dong. Sakit, sayang.. Jangan tendang perut umma terlalu keras.." keluhnya pelan seraya mengelus perutnya –berusaha membuat bayinya tenang. Dengan beberapa gerakan memutar, Jaejoong bisa merasakan bayinya mulai pasif. Tendangannya tidak kuat dan berangsur-angsur menghilang. Uf.

Namja cantik itu mendesah pelan sambil menopangkan dagunya di atas tangan yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di ambang jendela yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Digoyangkan kursi goyang yang ia duduki dengan pelan. Pandangannya melesat jauh ke arah langit.

Ya Tuhan.

Apa salah Jaejoong sehingga Ia membuat Jaejoong menderita seperti ini? Apa di dunia sebelumnya Jaejoong pernah membuat kesalahan besar, sehingga ia dikutuk seperti ini? Entahlah. Kim Jaejoong tidak tahu, apa ini rahmat, berkah, atau sebuah kesialan hingga ia bisa punya rahim dan mengandung seperti layaknya yeoja normal.

Bulan-bulan kehamilannya benar-benar menyiksa. Mungkin karena tubuh namja memang tidak di desain untuk mengandung, Jaejoong merasa, ia menderita begitu banyak komplikasi. Karena jarang keluar rumah untuk menghindari gunjingan orang-orang kampung Wetaskiwin, otot-ototnya kaku. Seringkali Jaejoong merasa nyeri kalau melakukan aktivitas kecil –seperti menyapu, mengepel, membereskan tempat tidur, atau menyuci baju.

Belum lagi asupan nutrisi yang hampir tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Entah seperti apa nanti anak yang ada di dalam perutnya ini karena tidak ada vitamin. Jangan tuding Jaejoong –salahkan efek kandungan yang membuatnya mual ketika melihat makanan. Dan akhirnya, tubuh Jaejoong kurus sekali –berbanding terbalik dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar seiring waktu, seolah sehat sekali.

Kalau kau melihat namja seperti Jaejoong, mungkin kau akan tersenyum miris.

Ia sedang hamil tua, dengan tubuh kurus, ironis dengan perutnya. Kulitnya berwarna pucat tidak sehat karena tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Matanya sayu dan dikelilingi lingkaran hitam karena jarang tidur. Bibirnya pucat karena tidak mendapatkan nutrisi. Badannya lemah. Setiap melangkahkan kakinya, ia akan meringis kesakitan karena perutnya menekan bagian pribadinya dengan keras. Langkahnya limbung, seolah ia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Ahh.

**. . .**

Gemuruh halilintar dan kilat membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Apa Tuhan marah pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong mengeluh pada-Nya? Namja itu kemudian bergegas menuju tempat tidurnya, mencoba menghindari terpaan hujan yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan turun. Jangan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menutup jendela itu. Rumah ini bukan rumah mahal –ini rumah tua yang sudah berdiri tegak selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Beberapa bagian rumah ini sudah mulai rusak –dan jendela yang tidak bisa ditutup adalah salah satu bentuk cacatnya.

"Aegya, umma sudah punya nama untukmu. Kau mau tahu?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tempat tidur kecil itu berderit ketika Jaejoong menimpakan berat badannya.

Bayi di dalam perut Jaejoong menendang kencang –seolah antusias menjawab pertanyaan ummanya. Jaejoong menyeringai seraya meringis –tendangan itu lumayan kuat. Sekali lagi, dengan gerakan memutar, dielusnya perut besarnya.

"Umma tidak tahu kau namja atau yeoja, tapi.. Umma mau menamaimu Kibum. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jaejoong semu sambil menelusuri perut besarnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah –seolah mencoba menggelitiki anaknya.

Bayinya kembali menendang, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Namja berkulit putih itu menyeringai bahagia. Inilah satu-satunya hiburan selama berada di sini –dan Jaejoong merasa sangat terhibur. Bayinya hampir selalu merespon apapun yang dikatakan, digumamkan, atau dilakukan Jaejoong. 'Kibum' –bisa dibilang– tidak pernah tidur. Ia selalu ada bersama Jaejoong, sehingga calon umma itu sama sekali tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

"Oke, kita tidur yuk? Umma ngantuk.." Jaejoong menguap saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya berat. Setengah mati, ia mencoba membalikkan badannya menghadap ke kanan. Susah memang, mengingat perut besarnya yang susah diajak kompromi. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Ketika angin dingin menyelinap masuk dan membelai tengkuk Jaejoong, reflek, namja cantik itu memeluk belly*-nya –naluri seorang ibu. Tiba-tiba saja, Jaejoong tidak mau anaknya ini kedinginan, padahal jelas-jelas bayinya meringkuk hangat di dalam rahimnya. Setelah menjulurkan tangan sejauh mungkin untuk meraih sebuah selimut tipis kecil dan sebuah jaket, cepat-cepat dilingkarkannya kedua benda itu disekeliling perutnya. Tidak dihiraukannya angin malam yang mengelus punggung putihnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos tipis.

"Good night, aegya.."

(belly* = perut)

.

.

.

"AH!"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya ketika rasa sakit menghujam perutnya. Panik, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan susah payah. Jaejoong terengah-engah. "Sakit.." rintih Jaejoong. Kepala Jaejoong menunduk dalam.

Ketika butiran air halus menerpa rambut dan juga kulit kepalanya, Jaejoong mendongak. Baru ia sadari, di luar hujan lebat. Mendadak, Jaejoong melihat sekelebat bayangan namja dari jendela yang mempersilahkan air hujan masuk itu. Namja yang sudah membuatnya berbadan dua. Namja yang menyakiti tubuh dan batinnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menghantam abdomennya. Rasa sakit itu diiringi dengan tendangan Kibum yang semakin kencang dan kuat ke dinding perut dalamnya. Butiran kristal mulai meluncur dari matanya. Seketika, ia tahu ia sedang mengalami kontraksi.

"Ugh.. Yunho.." ringis Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Aaah! Hhh.. Arra, arra, umma mengerti.. Kau mau cepat-cepat keluar ya.. Eh?"

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, Jaejoong berdiri dan membuka kaosnya. Setelah melempar kaosnya ke sembarang tempat, Jaejoong berjalan mengitari rumah dan mencari beberapa benda. Dengan sakit yang mendera tentunya.

Tiap langkah terasa seperti siksaan. Kali ini, Kibum seolah tidak mau berkompromi dengannya. Ia menendang semakin keras di dalam perut Jaejoong.

"Kumohon, tenanglah, sayang.." mohon Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya. Namun sebuah tendangan keras dari dalam menjadi jawabannya.

"Yunho.." ringis Jaejoong –benar-benar tidak sadar.

.

.

.

Baskom berisi air hangat.

Pisau.

Gunting.

Sebuah kain untuk membungkus bayi.

Sebuah jarum berukuran besar, dan..

..benang Catgut..*

Entah apa gunanya barang-barang itu. Jaejoong tidak tahu, tapi ia mengikuti instingnya. Siapa tahu, benda-benda ini akan berguna. Setengah terhuyung –masih sambil memegangi perut besarnya, ia kembali ke kamar dan menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur.

Dengan wajah yang dibanjiri air mata dan keringat, Jaejoong meraih sebuah pisau tipis.

"Kumohon Tuhan.. Kalau aku.. Haah.. Kalau aku harus mati.. Aaarghh.. Aku siap, tapi.. Uaagh! Tapi.. Selamatkan anakku.. Ergh!"

Jaejoong otomatis mengedan selesai ia memanjatkan permintaan, ketika pinggulnya terasa sakit. Dengan wajah yang menahan pedih, perlahan, Jaejoong mulai meletakkan ujung berkilat pisau tajam itu di ulu hatinya. Ia sadar, ia tidak punya jalur untuk melahirkan seperti yeoja, maka.. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara..

"Uwaaaaaa!"

Dan gemuruh halilintar meredam teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong –mencegahnya terdengar hingga ke pelosok desa.

**. . .**

"AAAAAHH!"

Jaejoong menjerit begitu kencang ketika ia berhasil mengeluarkan Kibum dari perutnya. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia memotong tali pusar Kibum. Tidak dipedulikan perut, telapak tangan, dan tubuhnya yang bersimbah dan dibanjiri darah dari dalam perutnya. Sakitnya bukan main. Jaejoong merasa, ia seolah dikuliti hidup-hidup. Kain yang membungkus tubuhnya seolah diiris dengan pisau tajam yang tidak kasat mata.

Tanpa melihat tubuh anaknya dengan seksama, cepat-cepat Jaejoong mendekap Kibum di dadanya.

Jaejoong kemudian mencoba duduk. Dan Jaejoong melenguh pilu. Dengan kaki yang bergetar hebat, Jaejoong duduk di lantai dan memandikan Kibum pelan di dalam baskom yang sudah disiapkannya. Aneh. Jaejoong seolah mendapat kekuatan –entah darimana. Setelah membersihkan tangan dari bercak darah terlebih dahulu, Jaejoong kemudian mencelupkan sebuah kain ke dalam baskom dan membersihkan tubuh mungil bayinya dari lendir putih yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya. Mata Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat dengan fokus dan jelas karena disamarkan oleh air mata dan keringatnya sendiri.

Tangan Jaejoong turut gemetar hebat ketika bayinya hanya diam, bahkan ketika Jaejoong sudah memandikannya dan membungkusnya dengan kain.

"Sayang.. Kenapa kau diam saja..?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Ia merinding ketakutan –seolah ada sesuatu yang besar hinggap di tengkuknya dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat letih dan seperti hancur luluh lantak, Jaejoong berdiri dan kembali menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Kibum ia taruh tepat sejajar dadanya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang ketika ia menekan pelan bagian dada kecil anaknya. Ditekannya agak kuat –mengikuti insting untuk merasakan dan mencari sebuah detik kecil.

"Sayang.. Jangan pergi.." Air mata Jaejoong tumpah ketika bayinya yang bertubuh merah itu tetap diam. Ditekannya berulang-ulang dada anaknya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh pergi. Jangan! Tidak sebelum Kibum melihat wajah ummanya –umma yang sangat menyayanginya sejak ia hadir di perut ummanya! Tidak sebelum Jaejoong bisa merawatnya sebagai anaknya! Jangan, sebelum Jaejoong bisa menikmati harinya dengan malaikat kecilnya ini! Tidak boleh! Tuhan, jangan..

Dan betapa leganya Jaejoong ketika Kibum akhirnya menangis. Tangisannya begitu kencang dan keras, seolah merayakan kelahirannya sendiri. Mata Jaejoong berbinar senang. Malaikat kecilnya hidup.

Kedua tangan mungil Kibum mengepal erat. Air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Pipi gembilnya makin merah ketika ia menangis.

"Hhh.. Selamat datang.. Kim Kibum.." sahut Jaejoong senang seraya terengah ketika ia membaringkan tubuh anaknya di sampingnya dadanya. Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata indah Jaejoong, menuruni lekuk wajahnya dan sampai di pipi bulat Kibum. Jaejoong baru menyadari, Kibum mirip sekali dengannya.

Pipi bulat itu tidak mungkin berasal dari ayahnya yang mempunyai pipi agak cekung kan?

Hidung Yunho tidak sebagus itu kan?

Alis Kibum yang panjang itu warisan Jaejoong kan?

Tapi..

Ternyata bibir itu bukan dari Jaejoong..

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Matanya berat dan sayu. Dengan tangan gemetar, dielusnya kepala kecil nan rapuh Kibum. Anaknya tampan –sekaligus cantik.

"Hhh.. Aargh.." erang Jaejoong pelan ketika ia mengambil benang Catgut dan menjahit perutnya sendiri dengan asal-asalan. Bukannya menutup, bekas luka itu malah bertambah dan semakin lebar –namun Jaejoong tidak peduli. Yang penting perutnya tidak menganga lebar.

Jaejoong memeluk bayi lemah itu hangat. Didekap dan dikecupnya kening Kibum pelan dan penuh sayang di dadanya. Mata Kibum belum terbuka, namun itu wajar. Seketika, rasa lelah yang bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuhnya. Diantar dengan rintikan hujan, Jaejoong menutup matanya dan pergi menuju kegelapan bersamaan dengan menderasnya keringat yang mengalir. Tanpa ia sadari –bahwa Kibum terus-terusan menangis disampingnya.

.

.

.

**Benang Catgut* : Benang tipis yang biasanya digunakan untuk operasi Caesar, menjahit bekas operasi, ataupun untuk menutup luka. **

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^ Ini sidestory yang Hyo janjikan. Chapter ini menceritakan Jaejoong-Kibum ketika mereka pertama kali 'bertemu'.**

**Mau lanjut?**

**Atau cukup sampai disini saja?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and DBSK belong to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!

Cast : - Kim Jaejoong

- Kim Kibum

Warning : MPREG, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

"Ugh."

Jaejoong meringis ketika sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Lantas namja itu terengah-engah dan membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya dingin. Eh, tunggu.. Tangannya.. Dingin? Jaejoong melotot panik melihat anaknya yang terbaring diam dengan tubuh pucat. Kibum tidak menangis, dan juga.. Nafasnya tidak terasa..

"Tidak! Kibum! Tidak!" sahut Jaejoong seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Kibum. Badan itu dingin sekali. Tidak, jangan bilang Kibum mati..

Dengan tubuh lemah sehabis membedah perutnya, Jaejoong berdiri. Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang perutnya agar darah tidak mengalir deras, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah sebuah kursi kecil. Susah sekali berjalan, terlebih dengan perut terluka dan perihnya luar biasa. Setelah memakai kemeja putih polos sepinggang, Jaejoong mengangkat Kibum dan menggendong bayinya yang terbungkus kain tipis tepat sejajar dadanya.

Air matanya tumpah ke wajah porselennya ketika menggendong Kibum –takut, sakit, perih dan pedih bergabung menjadi satu dan berkali-kali menghantam perasaannya. Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ya Tuhan, tolonglah.." Jaejoong terisak seraya berlari keluar rumah. Langit masih gelap –namun tidak terlalu gelap untuk disebut malam. Jaejoong tidak sempat memikirkan jam berapa sekarang.

Hanya ada satu yang Jaejoong pikirkan saat ini.

Bantuan!

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari. Dengan kaki yang berguncang keras, luka di perut yang menganga lebar dan belum kering dari darah segar, tangan yang gemetar karena ketakutan, serta lambung yang belum diisi apapun, tidak heran kalau namja cantik itu sempoyongan. Kemeja putihnya dihiasi warna merah pekat yang berbentuk bundar di perutnya –yang berasal dari bekas operasi 'asal'nya.

Kaki polosnya menginjak sebuah kerikil lagi –mengirimkan sengatan perih dan sakit yang luar biasa ke sekujur tubuhnya. Jaejoong terengah lelah, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Ia tidak mau segala perjuangannya hangus hanya karena darah yang terus-terusan mengalir dari perutnya. Ia tidak mau harus selesai –justru ketika ia baru akan memulainya. Jaejoong tidak mau.

. . .

Jaejoong mengusap keringat yang mengalir deras di keningnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sakit. Pandangannya kabur karena kesadarannya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang –pergi mengkhianati tubuhnya. "Tidak.. Aku tidak mau.. Kau harus selamat, apapun yang.. Hiks.. Terjadi.. Kibum.." racau Jaejoong seraya mendekap Kibum erat di dadanya. Jaejoong takut –benar-benar takut.

Huf.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lamat-lamat. Ia harus tenang. Ia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan kalau gejolak emosi yang begitu kencang masih menguasai tubuhnya. Belum lagi luka-luka kecil yang bersarang di sekujur tubuhnya –membuatnya serasa tidak sanggup lagi berjalan.

Namja cantik itu mendongak. Cuaca perlahan bersahabat. Angin mulai membelai permukaan bumi. Langit dihiasi awan berwarna biru. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Ia tutup matanya sejenak, dan ia berteriak dalam hati. Meminta kepada Dia. Untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Untuk membiarkan anak bayi di dalam gendongannya hidup. Untuk.. Untuk menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa Kibum, kalau memang salah satu dari mereka harus pergi.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Jaejoong mencintai Kibum selayaknya seorang ibu mencintai darah dagingnya.

Air mata turun dari kedua ujung mata doe-nya. Setiap pori-pori ditubuhnya menjerit kesakitan –memaksa Jaejoong untuk membebaskan mereka dari penderitaan. Sakitnya luar biasa. Seraya meringis pilu, Jaejoong menangis dan mengecup kening Kibum –harta Jaejoong yang paling berharga. Malaikatnya.

. . .

TOK TOK.

Jaejoong mengetok pintu rumah kecil itu dengan keras. Kakinya kebas. Pandangannya kabur. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit sekali. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Entah rumah siapa yang ia temukan di ujung pematang ini. Entah siapa yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Apapun. Kibum yang sedang berada di dalam gendongannya harus selamat, apapun yang terjadi, itu yang paling penting!

TOK TOK.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat ketika ia mengetok pintu kayu itu sekali lagi. Keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras di keningnya ketika dilihatnya badan kecil Kibum gemetar hebat. Bibir anaknya putih dan agak membiru. Nafasnya sama sekali tidak kedengaran.

"Excuse me!" teriak Jaejoong kencang.

"Yaaa ~ " Sebuah suara riang khas anak perempuan kecil menjawab panggilan Jaejoong. "Mommy, is it daddy outside?" Lamat-lamat Jaejoong mendengar anak perempuan kecil itu mendekati pintu.

"What?" Dan sekarang Jaejoong mendengar suara lain dari dalam rumah itu, namun kedengarannya itu suara wanita dewasa.

Pintu berayun terbuka ke dalam. Berderit ketika bergesekan dengan lantai marmer. Bau khas pancake langsung tericum –keluar bersama dengan angin.

Dan ketika Jaejoong menemukan sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang, kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung, plus mata coklat indah yang berdiri dengan memegang daun pintu, perut dan kaki Jaejoong kebas.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang wanita di belakang anak itu –yang wajahnya mirip, atau boleh dikatakan hampir sama persis dengan anak perempuan tadi–, kegelapan menyerbu mata Jaejoong. Kepalanya sakit dan berat. Telinganya berdenging. Jaejoong kemudian ambruk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal –dengan Kibum yang masih ia gendong erat.

Namun, sebelum menutup matanya, ia masih bisa mendengar pekikan anak perempuan sekaligus wanita dewasa tadi –mungkin terkejut karena ada orang asing, laki-laki, yang membawa, pingsan pula– melihat tubuhnya terbaring tidak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin dan agak basah.

Dan sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kegelapan, ia berbisik lirih. "Please.. My baby.. Help.."

Dengan perut bersimbah darah, tubuh tinggi yang dibanjiri keringat dingin sekaligus gemetar hebat, dengan bayi di dadanya, air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya, muka memerah, Jaejoong pingsan.

Kedua perempuan di depan Jaejoong terpaku. Anak perempuan kecil itu menjerit kencang sambil memeluk wanita di sampingnya –takut sekaligus ngeri dengan darah segar yang membanjiri tubuh Jaejoong dan lantai rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Hei. Bisa bangun?"

Sesosok wanita berkelebat di depan mata Jaejoong ketika ia menggerakan kelopak matanya. Jaejoong mengerjap –mencoba memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi, menemukan seorang wanita yang berbahasa inggris dengan fasihnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya kau masih belum pulih. Kalau begitu berbaring saja." lanjutnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu lantas meraih sebuah gelas tinggi berisi minuman berwarna kuning terang. Ia kemudian menaruh sebuah sedotan dan menyorongkannya ke tepat didepan mulut Jaejoong. "Minumlah. Aku yakin kau akan merasa baikan setelah meminumnya."

Jaejoong ragu. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya minuman itu bukan hanya berwarna kuning, namun ada juga kepingan warna hijau yang tersebar di dalamnya. Sudah begitu, baunya langu. Tapi karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan wanita itu, Jaejoong akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meminum minuman itu dari sedotan.

Ah, rasanya sedikit aneh.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Jangan khawatir. Itu jus nanas. Aku tambah sedikit potongan bayam. Sehat kok."

Hah? Urgh. Jaejoong meringis. Teringat Kibum, Jaejoong kemudian perlahan berbicara. "Aku.. Uhm.. Anakku?"

"Kau sudah bisa bicara? Ah, sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Oriana." sahut Oriana seraya mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku.. Jaejoong.." sahut Jaejoong lirih. Oriana tersenyum. "Anakmu ada bersama Natacha, anakku. Mereka ada di kamar sebelah." katanya lembut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya sakit. Wanita paruh baya itu lantas duduk di tepi tidur dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. Sebenarnya aku ragu, tapi.. Apa.. Kau yang melahirkan bayi yang tadi kau gendong?"

"Bagaimana.. Kau tahu..?" tanya Jaejoong lemah.

Oriana melotot ketika Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong –jauh dan lekat-lekat ke mata doe Jaejoong, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, Oriana menghela nafas dan menunduk. "Tali pusar bayimu baru dan hampir kering, padahal sebenarnya tali pusar bayi baru lahir tidak boleh kering. Di dalam perutmu juga masih ada sisa-sisa tali pusar."

Jaejoong terbelalak, lalu ia buru-buru duduk. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia mengerjap bingung ketika perutnya tidak sakit lagi. Buru-buru ia angkat kemeja putih –eh? Kemejanya putih bersih!

Oriana tertawa –membuat matanya menyipit. "Ceritanya panjang. Kau lebih baik berbaring saja."

Jaejoong menurut. Namja yang sekilas mirip perempuan itu –menurut Oriana– membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur empuk di bawahnya.

"Hmm.. Kau tahu, aku dan anakku sangat kaget ketika kau datang dengan paras dan raut mengerikan. Aku akhirnya membopongmu masuk dan melepas kemejamu. Sementara kau pingsan, aku menaruhmu disini. Setelah itu aku mencuci bajumu."

"Bajumu mengerikan sekali. Untung saja bau darahnya bisa hilang. Lalu aku mengurus anakmu yang digendong Natacha. Bayimu cantik, sayang sekali ia kekurangan nutrisi. Jadi aku menyusuinya."

Ada rasa sakit yang tertoreh di dada Jaejoong mendengarnya. Namun apa daya. Memang hanya yeoja yang mempunyai payudara dan bisa mrenyusui anak. Tapi.. Bagaimanapun, tetap saja Kibum lahir dari rahimnya.

"Yang benar..? Ta-tapi, tadi ia tidak bernafas..?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. Oriana mengernyit heran. "Bayimu memang biru, tapi kurasa itu karena kedinginan. Kain yang kau pakai untuk membalutnya terlalu tipis, tapi ia baik-baik saja. Ia menangis ketika aku selesai menyusuinya."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Oriana melanjutkan ceritanya. "Oh ya, dan aku sudah membongkar jahitanmu. Aku jahit dengan lebih rapi dan rapat, sehingga lukamu sudah tertutup rapat. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengoperasimu? Kasar sekali, bisa-bisa kau mati dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir sebanyak itu."

Jaejoong mengerjap. "Itu.. Aku sendiri.."

Oriana lagi-lagi melotot tidak percaya.

Dan tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat.

Suasana menjadi canggung.

Hingga kemudian Jaejoong berbicara. "Lalu.. Dimana anakku?"

Oriana berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Akan ku ambilkan. Sebentar ya."

. . .

Oriana dan Natacha masuk. Oriana menggendong Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ada sebersit perasaan tidak rela menerpa dada Jaejoong. Namun ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Natacha merengek-rengek. Ia menarik-narik baju ibunya dan menunjuk ke arah Kibum. Sepertinya anak itu ingin menyentuh Kibum.

Jaejoong buru-buru mendudukkan dirinya ketika Oriana masuk. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menggendong Kibum.

Natacha masih sibuk merengek sambil mengekor ibunya. Tapi ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya –takut. Jaeoong tersenyum lembut, mencoba meyakinkan kalau ia tidak marah ataupun menyeramkan.

"Ini. Anakmu cantik sekali. Siapa namanya?" tanya Oriana lembut seraya menyerahkan Kibum ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan hati-hati, lalu digendongnya Kibum lembut. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum surprise. Mata bayinya –Kibum, sudah terbuka sempurna. Sekarang sepasang bola mata itu memandang polos ke arah Jaejoong. Kibum menggenggam erat jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang ingin menyentuh pelipisnya. Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menimang Kibum lembut.

"Namanya Kim Kibum." sahut Jaejoong pelan sambil mencium kening bayinya. Bau bedak bayi yang wangi dan lembut menguar dari tubuh Kibum.

"Cantik lho!" seru Natacha.

"Terima kasih." sahut Jaejoong lembut sambil mendongak dan tersenyum tulus ke arah Oriana –wanita yang sudah menyelamatkannya, dan Natacha, anaknya yang membuka 'pintu' pertolongan untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC

Review Reply :

Rissya lagi gak login : Feelnya dapet? Wah, syukurlah ~ ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

dandelions02§ : ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

HaeRieJoongie : ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Cho HyunMin§ : Ini enggak ada end, kok, karena ini sekuel ^^ Yunho? Umm.. Dia masih laaaaamaaaaaa banget munculnya, hehe ~ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Ryu : Ini dia kelanjutannya ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Ichigobumchan : Hahaha ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Ticia : Nee ~ ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Little Angel : Annyeong ~ ^^ Jaejoongie umma gak mati kok ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Myeolchi's wife : Author gak lupain ff utama kok ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

BumBummie : Nah, nasib Jaemma udah jelas kan? ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

winda1004 : Mwo? ^^' Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

bumhanyuk : Penasaran kenapa Jaejoong bisa hamil? Baca Always With Me and Hold My Hand ya ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

bluesky : Yap, this is ever happen, aku juga lupa, hehe #pabbo! Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

diitactorlove : Jangan bikin Jaemma menderita? Oooh, tidak bisa, ahahaha *ala Sule #plak! Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

yolyol§ : Hu-huwaa! Iya iya chingu, ini udah lanjut ^^' Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Heewife : Waduh ^^' Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

zakurafrezee§ : Hahaha, chingu jangan nangis ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

iruma-chan§ : Kan di awal udah aku jelasin, chingu ^^ Kalo enggak dapet, mungkin chingu bisa baca Always With Me and Hold My Hand ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Myblackfairy : Pukul aja, gapapa kok! #plak! Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

fanfan : Jaemma gak mati kok ^^ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Iino Sayuri§ : Ini udah lanjut, Yuri-ah ~~~~ :3 Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

Cassiopeia : Halusinasi itu chingu ^^ Terakhirnya pingsan tuh, kekeke ~ Gomawoyo! Mind to review again? ^^

A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^

**Mianhae kalau fic ini lamaaaa banget update-nya, maklum, Hyo habis UAS ^^**

**Omong-omong, maaf kalau ada beberapa tokoh yang OOC, itu semua demi keperluan fanfic aja kok ^^**

Mau lanjut?

Atau cukup sampai disini saja?

Review please ~

*Hyo*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and DBSK belong to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Kibum**

**Warning : MPREG, OOC, OC, typo(s). So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Oriana saat Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya setelah menyicipi teh buatannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Thank you." Oriana tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sure." jawab Oriana.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa.. Kau bisa menjahit lukaku dengan rapi? Dan.. Kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Satu tangan putihnya ia sisipkan ke bawah kemejanya dan mengelus perutnya yang ia bedah dengan nekatnya. Memang ada sedikit luka timbul, namun tidak separah jahitan Jaejoong kemarin. Yang sekarang lebih rapat.

"Aku dulu suster di salah satu rumah sakit yang lumayan besar. Dan aku sudah mengoleskan krim mati rasa terlebih dahulu di kulit sekeliling luka 'bedah'mu sebelum aku jahit, sehingga kau tidak merasa sakit." jawab Oriana tenang. Sesekali matanya mengawasi anaknya –Natacha yang sedang bermain-main dengan anak Jaejoong di atas karpet. Anak perempuannya itu sangat senang saat Kibum mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Natacha membuat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu.

"Begitu.." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Anyway, kau hebat sekali.. Aku baru tahu ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil." sahut Oriana kagum. Mata birunya berkilat penasaran –menembus mata doe Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis dan tersenyum salah tingkah. "Begitulah.. Aku pun tidak menyangka.." Jaejoong menegak kembali teh earl grey-nya. Agak risih juga ketika Oriana menanyakan itu.

Oriana mengangguk. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang tidak nyaman, wanita berambut pirang itu menahannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kibum menangis. Tangisnya lumayan kencang, membuat Natacha gelagapan. Ia lalu menoleh panik ke arah ibunya. "I'm doing nothing, mommy!" sahutnya cepat –takut ibunya menyangka kalau ia yang sudah membuat Kibum menangis. Oriana tertawa dan berdiri. Sementara itu, Jaejoong menoleh panik –pengalamannya menjadi umma seorang bayi itu NOL besar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kibum menangis. Ketika Jaejoong ingin mengambil dan menggendong Kibum, Oriana sudah lebih dulu menggendongnya, ketimbang dirinya yang baru saja berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mommy rasa ia lapar." sahutnya sambil menggendong Kibum yang menangis semakin kencang. Bayi kecil itu takut ketika yang menggendongnya orang lain –bukan umma-nya. "Sssh.. Tenanglah, sayang. Kau lapar, hem?" tanya Oriana seraya menepuk pelan pantat Kibum yang terbungkus kain lumayan tebal.

"Keberatan kalau aku menyusuinya, Mr. Jaejoong?" tanya Oriana seraya menimang Kibum pelan. Kibum menangis semakin kencang. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara –mencari keberadaan ibunya.

Jaejoong terpaku. Tidak mau! Bagaimanapun, Kibum itu anaknya! Mana rela ia membiarkan Kibum diasuh orang lain? Bagaimana kalau.. Kibum tidak mengenalinya sebagai ibu kandungnya, karena kontak yang tercipta saat Oriana menyusuinya? Bagaimana seandainya Kibum malah menangis dan meronta ketika ia gendong?

Jaejoong baru akan menolak ketika sebuah suara di sudut otaknya memarahinya. _'Sadar, Jaejoong, kau bukan yeoja! Kalau bukan dia yang menyusui anakmu, siapa lagi? Darimana Kibum akan mendapatkan nutrisi dan makanan yang sehat? Jangan konyol! Kibum tidak mungkin melupakanmu! Dia anakmu! Kontak yang kau buat dengannya saat ia berada di dalam rahimmu selama sembilan bulan lebih kuat daripada apapun!'_

Dengan tangan terkepal erat, Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kumohon.." Air mata Jaejoong hampir jatuh ketika Oriana tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya –mulai menyusui Kibum. Bayi mungil dalam dekapannya perlahan berhenti menangis. Jaejoong mencakar kuat bagian dalam tangannya dengan kuku-kukunya.

**. . .**

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan kembali ke sini 30 hari lagi, sekaligus membawa uangnya." sahut Jaejoong tulus sambil menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Yah, ia dan Oriana sudah membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Jaejoong 'membeli' ASI Oriana dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum memutuskan untuk memberi ASI botolan untuk Kibum. Jaejoong tidak mungkin tahan melihat anaknya digendong dan disusui oleh orang lain. Hatinya sakit.

Pada awalnya, Oriana menolak. Ia malah menawarkan Jaejoong dan Kibum untuk tinggal dengannya dan Natacha, sehingga kapanpun ia bisa menyusui Kibum. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau. Namja cantik itu tidak mau kalau Kibum tumbuh besar nanti, ia akan menganggap Jaejoong sebagai ayahnya. Padahal Ayah Kibum itu.. Jung Yunho..

Huh. Jaejoong mendengus ketika nama Jung Yunho melintas di otaknya. Sial. 'Ayo Jaejoong, hapus nama itu dari hati dan hidupmu!' perintah hati kecil Jaejoong.

Oriana tertawa, sementara Natacha sejak tadi hingga sekarang masih sibuk menarik-narik kaos Oriana. Anak perempuan manis itu merengek ketika Jaejoong memutuskan akan pulang. Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kibum. "Mommy ~ " rengeknya.

Kibum menggeliat dalam tidurnya –sedikit merasa terganggu. Bayi mungil itu menguap, sementara tangannya yang masih terkepal ia rentangkan ke atas dengan geliat lucu. Jaejoong tersenyum gemas, lantas diciumnya kening Kibum pelan.

"Tidak boleh, Natacha. Mr. Jae dan bayinya mau pulang." bujuk Oriana.

"Ngapain pulang? Menginap disini sajaaa!" sahut Natacha. Kalau tadi gadis cilik berambut pirang itu menarik-narik kaos Oriana dengan sebelah tangannya, maka sekarang ia menarik kaos ibunya dengan mata yang dibulatkan –mencoba membujuk ibunya.

Oriana tetap menggeleng, membuat Natacha menampilkan wajah yang sangat kecewa. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu, paman, boleh aku mencium adik perempuan sekali lagi?" tanya Natacha dengan memasang tampang gemas. Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya.

Namja cantik itu berjongkok –menyamakan tingginya dengan Natacha dan tersenyum. "Boleh. Tapi Kibum laki-laki loh, bukan perempuan!" Anak dan ibu yang berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Natacha mengedipkan matanya lucu. "Masak sih, paman?" tanya yeoja kecil itu bingung. Ibunya ikut menyahut. "Yang.. Benar, mister?"

Jaejoong tertawa. Membuat Oriana tersenyum malu sekilas –senyum itu sangat manis. Namja itu lantas mengangguk. "Anda tidak melihat.. Bagian pribadinya, Miss Oriana?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Natacha mendekat ke arah Kibum dan mencium pipi gembilnya. Oriana mengerjap, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Astaga, maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Aneh juga betapa saat ini ia mudah sekali tertawa. Mungkin karena sudah lama sekali tidak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang, sehingga ada sebuah kebahagian tersendiri. "Tidak apa-apa. Paman pulang ya, Natacha." sahut Jaejoong seraya mengelus rambut Natacha pelan dan berdiri. Anak perempuan itu mendesah kecewa ketika pipi bulat bayi yang sedang diciumnya menghilang. "Iya deh.. Hati-hati ya, paman.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Namja bertubuh lumayan tinggi itu lantas menundukkan kepalanya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku akan kembali sebulan lagi dengan uangnya. Aku permisi." sahut Jaejoong pelan seraya memosisikan sebuah tas berisi ASI botolan di punggungnya agar lebih nyaman ia bawa.

Oriana mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jangan permasalahkan uangnya. Yang penting Kibum sehat-sehat saja. Ingat ya, taruh botol-botol itu didalam kulkas. Kalau Kibum lapar, kau bisa menghangatkan susu itu lagi. Yang penting, jangan memberi Kibum susu terlalu banyak ya." nasihat Oriana.

Jaejoong menggangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum, menundukkan kepala untuk yang terakhir kali, membalikkan badannya, dan pergi perlahan-lahan. Kakinya seolah bergumam nyaman –karena sekarang Jaejoong berjalan dengan sebuah sandal yang cukup tebal untuk berjalan di atas tanah penuh batu. Paling tidak, kakinya tidak berdarah seperti ketika ia berlari pagi tadi.

Oh, wanita bernama Oriana itu sungguh baik sekali.

**. . .**

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya bingung. Dimana ini..? Tadi pagi, saking panik dan takutnya ia berlari, ia tidak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana menemukan rumah supaya ia bisa meminta bantuan. Huh, bagaimana ini?

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Ia mencoba memutar memorinya. Tadi.. Seingatnya, ia berlari di atas pematang. Tapi darimana ya? Kalau tidak salah.. Ada sebuah.. Uh, apa namanya? Sebuah kain hijau yang tergantung di atas pohon pisang muda. Entah siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menggantungnya.

Uf. Kepalanya pusing.

Oke, mungkin ia bisa duduk sebentar di bawah pohon rindang ini –Jaejoong tidak tahu itu pohon apa. Yang jelas, pohon itu besar dan teduh.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, lalu ia mendongak. Awan sore memantulkan warna matahari yang berwarna orange. Cantik. Burung-burung mulai beterbangan –kembali ke sarangnya, untuk pulang dan memberi makan anak-anaknya. Suaranya indah, bercampur dengan belaian angin sore yang lembut nan bersahabat. Pikiran Jaejoong melesat jauh –pergi bersamaan dengan bergeraknya iringan awan berwarna jeruk.

Ia yakin, seumur hidupnya, mungkin belum pernah ada orang yang mengalami apa yang ia alami. Penderitaannya begitu panjang dan terus-menerus datang –seolah tidak pernah habis. Kesialan menempel di lengannya –bergelayut manja dan terus mendatangkan musibah. Beban yang dipikulnya luar biasa berat.

Tapi.. Jaejoong rasa, tidak ada jeleknya juga mengenai semua ini. Lihat saja sisi positifnya. Sekarang ia tidak sendirian –ada Kibum, bayi malaikat, satu-satunya yang ia punya sekarang ini. Meskipun harga yang harus dibayar Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan Kibum tidak murah, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyesal. Melihat betapa tampan sekaligus cantiknya Kibum membuat Jaejoong merasa, semua perjuangannya terbayar.

Ahh.

"Guu ~ " Suara pelan dan sedikit menggelikan itu membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke bayi yang sedang ia gendong. Jaejoong mengedip ketika dilihatnya Kibum tersenyum. Bayi kecilnya itu menggeliat dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya –sehingga ia tersenyum dalam keadaan masih tidur. "Mwo?" ujar Jaejoong tidak percaya, namun akhirnya ia tertawa.

"Kamu udah bisa senyum, sayang! Kibum hebat, hahaha! Untung umma nggak melewatkan first smile-mu!" seru Jaejoong senang. Mendadak, tenaganya terkumpul kembali melihat bayinya yang sehat dan gembil. Ia lantas berdiri dan mengecup kening Kibum –memberinya hadiah kecil.

Oke, semangat! Jaejoong tidak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi –matahari mulai terbenam, dan di ufuk barat sana, awan sudah mulai menggelap. Yeay! Walaupun harus tersesat, itu lebih baik daripada ia diam disini dan menunggu jadi santapan nyamuk. Dan dengan energi melimpah, Jaejoong menyusuri pematang itu.

.

.

.

Huff. Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah. Sebenarnya tadi Jaejoong tidak tahu arah lagi –ia sudah terlalu lelah. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Tenggorokannya haus setengah mati. Tubuhnya capek –ia belum makan apa pun dari kemarin setelah melahirkan Kibum. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya –persis ketika hari mulai gelap, Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan di atas pematang tepat satu meter dari rumahnya. Keajaiban? Berkah Tuhan? Oh, tidak tahu.

"Omooo, capeknyaaa!" sahut Jaejoong lelah sambil membaringkan bayinya ditempat tidur. Kibum sudah terbangun dari tadi. Mata kecilnya mengerjap pelan –bingung pada tingkah ibunya yang sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya. Makhluk mungil itu menangis beberapa saat kemudian, karena merasa lapar sekaligus dingin.

Jaejoong menoleh ketika Kibum menangis. Pipi mochi-nya memerah. Jaejoong langsung tahu kalau anaknya kedinginan –naluri. Cepat-cepat ia membuka tas besarnya –tas yang berisi kebutuhan 'bakal' Kibum. Ditariknya sebuah kaos kecil, sepasang sarung tangan bayi, sepasang kaos kaki bayi, dan popok sekaligus bedak dan minyak kayu putih.

Setelahnya, ia membawa semua barang itu ke tempat tidur dan mulai mengganti popok Kibum sekaligus memakaikannya baju-baju hangat.

**. . .**

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung. Ia heran kenapa Kibum masih menangis, bahkan setelah ia selimuti dan ia gendong. Pipis kah? Tapi tadi ketika Jaejoong membuka popoknya, tidak ada bekas tumpahan air seni. Atau.. Lapar? Mengingat itu, Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengambil botol susu bayi didekatnya dan meminumkan isinya ke Kibum. Bayi berusia satu hari itu langsung diam dan meneguk susunya. Sedikit rakus.

"Hahaha, lapar, eh?" tanya Jaejoong. Seraya meminumkan susu, ia menimang pelan tubuh Kibum. Wangi bedak bayi menguar ketika Jaejoong mengusap tangan Kibum. Bedak itu memang tumpah terlalu banyak tadi –saking buru-burunya Jaejoong.

Burp.

"He?" Tawa Jaejoong pecah ketika anaknya mengerang kenyang. Ditaruhnya botol susu di bawah tempat tidurnya dan Jaejoong berjalan ke ambang jendela. Ia mencoba mengelus wajah Kibum, namun bayi montoknya itu kembali memegang telunjuk Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya yang dibungkus sarung tangan bayi. Jaejoong menggoyangkan jarinya –mencoba bermain dengan Kibum. Mata Kibum sedikit terlihat seperti melotot, namun Jaejoong bisa melihat sinar senang di matanya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum ketika Kibum sudah melepaskan telunjuknya. Ia sekarang sibuk meremas sarung tangannya dari dalam. Mulutnya terbuka, membentuk huruf O lucu.

Jaejoong kemudian menoleh ke luar jendela. Bulan bersinar redup. Awan-awan hitam menggulung disekelilingnya. Kelihatannya akan hujan lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum. Ternyata.. Tidak jelek juga menjadi orang tua. Setiap pengalaman baru membuat Jaejoong terkesan dan tersenyum surprise. Dan ia menyukainya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Kibum. Ia akhirnya tidak sendirian –meski sebenarnya ia sudah 'tinggal' bersama Kibum selama 9 bulan 1 hari.

"Umma sayang kamu, Kibum." sahut Jaejoong pelan sambil mencium kening Kibum.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

jielf02 : Mwo? Miris? O.o Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Shung yunHo : Ahaha, mianhae chingu-ya, tapi main cast ff ini JaeBum ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Little Angel : Annyeong, Little Angel-ah ^^ No, of course I don't forget that ff. That's the first story that inspire me to made this fic, there's no reason I forget that ff ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Lil'cute Bear : Mwo? Lilya nangis? O.o *ngasih tisu* Jaemma emang umma yang baik ^^b Omo, gomawo ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

RistaMbum : Annyeong haseyo ~ ^^ Aniya, gwaenchana, chingu mau review aja author udah sangat menghargai kok ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

dandelions02 : Ini di Kanada ^^ Mauku memang begitu, chingu, tapi aku praktiskan aja kalau percakapan JaeOriCha itu bahasa inggris yang sudah ditranslate ^^ Aku sih mau-mau aja, but then there's gonna be much English. Aku cuma mikir betapa ribetnya reader baca kalau ada yang nggak tahu artinya, dan lantas nge-scroll ke bawah buat nyari translatenya. Di fic lain pengalamannya begitu sih ^^ Gomawo chingu, aku benar-benar menghargai saranmu ^O^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Rissya : Aku praktiskan kata-kata mereka itu udah di-translate. Kalau chingu seksama, aku udah mencantumkan kok, kata-kata 'sekilas' tentang percakapan Jaejoong ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Sibum Shipper : Mwo? Ahahaa, gomawo chingu-ya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Ichigobumchan : Ini udah lanjut ya ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

PrincesOnew1412 : Annyeong ~ ^^ FF utama enggak aku lupain kok, ini malah sekalian aku lanjutin, hanya supaya ceritanya berimbang kok ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

zakurafrezee : Alhamdulillah, sesuatu ^O^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

bumhanyuk : Gomawoooo ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

jung tae young : Ini udah lanjut, eonni tercintaa ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

sweet haehyuk : Huee, direview 2 chapter! Gomawwooooo ~ ^^ Who am I? aduh, entah kenapa author juga jadi pengen mewek TT^TT Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Dianay : Hahaha XD Dapet feelnya? Wah, syukurlah ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

HaeRieJoongie : Enggak apa-apa kok ~ ^^ Bener-bener menguras air mata? Omooo ~ Iya, dimana kau Mister Jung? Hah? #emosi! Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

iruma-chan : Mwo? Serasa mengalami langsung? ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

heesy : Yunppa? Umm, mungkin di chapter yang akan datang, karena main castnya JaeBum Kibum enggak meninggal kok, cumin telat nangis aja u.u Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Myeolchi's wife : Iya, betul, Yunppa jahaaat! Pertemukan Jaejoong dan Yunho? Kalo itu, ada di FF utama ya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

AngelFishy : Annyeong annyeong ~ ^^ Caraku sadis? O.o A-apanyaa? Nae, chingu udah menyempatkan review saja author sangat menghargai ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo : Umm.. Mantan suster ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

BumBummie : Kapan mereka bersatu? Waah, itu di ff utama ya chingu ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

yolyol : Waduuuh? O.o Ahaha, ini udah lanjut kooook ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

diitactorlove : Ahaha, review chingu sukses bikin ngakak XD Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Park Minnie : Uwooo, direview dua chapter sekaligus, gomawoooo ~ Waduh, jangan sampe takut hamil dong chingu, author jadi merasa bersalah nih T^T Kibum enggak mati chingu, cumin telat nangis U,U Enggak kok, wanita itu baik ^^ ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Ticia : Bergetar? O.o Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Kim ji yoen : Nae, gwaenchanaa ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Kiri Devil : Indah? O.o Aiyaaaa, jangan ngelap ingus di bajuku T^T *nyodorin tisu* Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

bluesky : *rebut Kibum oppa dari pelukan bluesky* #heh? Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

Heewife : Naeee ~ ^^ Ini di Kanada ^^ Kibum emang cantik kan? :3 Cowok kok, hehe ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to leave another review? :D

**A/N : Annyeong readerdeul ~ ^^**

**Bolehkah Hyo bertanya, apa yang membuat chingudeul sekalian meringis ngeri, padahal tidak ada yang menyeramkan di fic ini? O.o**

**Dan apa yang membuat readerdeul sekalian menangis, padahal ini bukan fic angst? T^T *lap ingus di baju U-Know* #digampar Jae + Cassie**

**Sekian. (apanya?)**

**Oh ya, boleh Hyo sekalian bertanya tentang tata bahasa yang Hyo gunakan disini? Apa terlalu berat? Terlalu ringan? Atau terburu-buru? Atau 'pas'? Ini untuk pertimbangan Hyo untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^^**

**Gamsahamnida m(_ _)m**

**Oke.**

**Lanjut atau cukup?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


End file.
